wheezywaiterfandomcom-20200214-history
Late Night with Wheezy Waiter
thumb|300px|rightin/carpet music music has a dance-like beat as well as the choir Hey beard lovers. Seems like my singing rug has some bumps in it. around while dancing enters and starts dancing to Craig What are you doing? Clone Pretzel hops? Craig Get to the aligator pit! both dance to music intro So the secret is out on how to get a lot of followers on the internet. Go crazy. from article "Charlie Sheen sets new Guiness World Record for Twitter. Fastest time to reach one million followers." See? All you gotta do is go nuts. It also helps that you manage to become a well established Hollywood actor. Which is because your father was a well established actor before you were born. But being nuts is important. example of going nuts > I chew on gold tip bullets for breakfast and wipe my face with a bear skin napkin and the bear's still alive and he's the colour green for go. my wedding vows: If you wanna roll with me you better drink motor oil because your brain can't handle the viscosity breakdown. Am I famous yet? Nah, too crazy to care. whispers I secretly care. Whoa! Now it's completely dark out. Late night. Here at YouTube Late Night we bare skin. music down his sleeve and it comes up censored his ear forward and it comes up censored us the bald spot on his head and it comes up uncensored We also say bad words. Trans Fat. gasps So bad. What else? Of. of confused Craig It's a preposition. Craig AT THE END OF A SENTENCE! That's something I was not aware of. AAHHHHH!! Can we get away with that?! I don't know. But It's alright. not to laugh Okay. Alright spelled as one word. gasps I spell it that way sometimes. It's technically incorrect. Really? It's gradually working its way into acceptance into the English language but it's still technically incorrect. Oh no! his fist I know! I know! So bad! So bad! Also during Late Night, we like to play- Sexy Clone: Did someone say late night? Craig: Sexy Clone! clone pulls down his sleeve and bends his ear, both showing up as censored Craig: I already did that. Also during Late Night we like to air low-budget programming. Roll the low-budget programming... Oh. That's this. Okay let's just- music and a clone dances tooWhat are you doing? Clone: The cabbage patch. Craig: Good choice. dance to the music again wink outro So remember that sketch comedy thing fridaynitebytes I was a part of a while ago? If you weren't around then, where ya been? Well, there's a new trailer up for the thrid episode, you can click here to watch it. And full thrid episode goes up tomorrow at 7:30, Central American Time. Not Central America but like, the center of the Americas... time. It's funny stuff, check it out, I'm in it. his fist I know! I know! So bad! So bad! I know! So bad! his mouth dances Cabbage Patch is even better without music.